The Experience Of A Lifetime
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Miley and Lilly are getting ready for their college orientation. But when Miley gets a phone call. It can change all of that in a blink of an eye. What do you think will happen? Story better then Summery. R&R!  one shot  I dont own Hannah Montana


Today was the day. Miley and Lilly were going to have the time of their lives this weekend. They were going to Stanford for the 'orientation' week. They were so excited.

*Day before*

Miley and Lilly walked through the door, from their little bedroom area.

"Morning daddy. How was your sleep?" Miley greeted her father.

"Well, I can see that you guys slept well. How was your night?" Robby asked, putting a dish in front of both of them, with eggs and bacon on it.

"Yes we did. And that is because tomorrow is the orientation week for Stanford!" Miley yelled, probably waking up everyone in Hollywood, or LA.

"Wow, darling. You really are excited. Well, to make you even more excited, guess what your very nice, yet attractive daddy bought for you." Robby smiled, pulling two Stanford sweat shirts out of a box.

"OMG daddy! You bought these for us!" Miley squealed. "And why is it ten thousand times to big?" Miley asked, holing it up to her body.

"Ohh, it isn't too big. It is just the right size." Robby smiled.

"Dad, me and Lilly could both fit in it! It is too big!" Miley yelled. "Why did you buy an extra large sweat shirt for me. When I put the hood up people will think I am a dude!"

"And that is a problem, because?" Robby asked.

Miley groaned. "Why didn't you get Lilly the same size?"

"Because she isn't my daughter. Go on and pack!" Robby said, pushing them out of the house, to the outside. Miley stubbornly walked into her bedroom, which was another building. Lilly happily followed her.

Miley and Lilly were putting there clothes into their suite cases for the two day orientation.

"Miley calm yourself. You know he did that to have fun. Just cut some of it, and sew it back together to make your size." Lilly suggested.

"I am 18, for crying out load! I should be able to go away to college, and not have my _Dad _watching over me." Miley sighed.

"I know. But, he is just scared. You know. You're his first, and last daughter. He doesn't want to make any mistakes." Lilly told her.

"I know. Come on, we have packed all day. It is 3. Lets go get some fresh air, say good bye to our friends. And, that stuff." Miley said, grabbing her keys off of the bed side table.

"Ya, that will be fun." Lilly smiled, following her friend out to her car.

Miley parked by the pier. She took out her phone, it said one Missed Text Message. Miley looked at the Text message, that was popping out.

_Yo, girl! R u coming or not? Me and my friend have been waiting for like 10 minutes! So, come on babe! Ur a Stewart!_

"You gotta love Jonnie!" Miley laughed, getting out of the car, walking over to where Jonnie and Sarah were sitting.

"Yo, Stewart!" Jonnie called.

"Jonnie, it isn't good for your health, or anything like the environment if you yell like that." Sarah said, in a serious voice.

"Sarah, I don't care! I don't care about the environment! And I swear, if our parents weren't dating, I would kill you twice!" Jonnie said. "T bone! Stewart! How are ya?"

"Good, what about you Jonnie?" Miley asked, politely.

"I am good. What are you guys doing this weekend? Maybe we could go to a movie or something." Jonnie smiled.

"Sorry, Jonnie. But we cant. Me and Lilly are going to our Stanford orientation." Miley smiled, feeling a vibration sound in her pocket. "Oh, Be right back."

Miley went over to a disserted corner, and took out her phone. "Hello." Miley cleared her throat.

"Hello, is this Miley Ray Stewart?" A man asked.

"Yes, is everything ok?" Miley asked, sorda recognizing the voice but wasn't quiet sure.

"Yeah, this is about a movie, I am Mr. Stealburg. The movie producer. And, well I am sure this will make you defiantly want to be in this movie, Tom Cruise is your co-worker." he told her.

"You are, who? The man? The best director ever!" Miley could barley breath, after hearing what he had just told her.

"Yeah, I am Steven Stealburg. How would you feel about doing a movie with me and Tom?" Steven asked, clearing his throat.

"Wow, you really want me for the movie? Wow, this is such an honour!" Miley enthused.

"Yeah, well how about it?" Steven asked.

"I would love to! But sadly I cant, I am going to college with my best friend. I am sorry, Steven." Miley sighed.

"Oh, come on Miley. You would be awesome for this role! And, didn't a mention, that A) I am the director, the best one ever! And B) Your going to be working with Tom Cruise!" Steven told her.

"I am sorry, Steven. But I made a deal with her, that I cant break." Miley told him.

"Ok, well we are going to send you the script just in case. I hope you change your mind about this. Because trust me you will be so good for this movie" Steven told her, truthfully.

"Ok, thank you, Steven." The line went dead. Miley walked over to Lilly, Jonnie, and Sarah.

"Hey, Miley who was that on the phone?" Lilly asked, once Miley got to them.

"Oh, it was no one. Um, I gotta go, my dad just texted me. He wants me to go home. I will be at home. Um, bye." Miley said, running to her car.

"What is wrong with her?" Jonnie asked, as Miley walked passed them.

"I have no idea." Lilly sighed.

Lilly came through the door.

"Hey, Lilly." Robby greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart. Is Miley still here?" Lilly asked, walking strait passed him, not even letting him reply.

*1 hour earlier*

Miley rushed through the door, watching her father look at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, where is Lilly?" Robby asked, coming near the door where Miley just entered.

"She is still at the pier. I left because I got a phone call, from Steven Stealburg. He asked me to star in a movie. This year. I don't know what to do. This would be such a awesome opportunity!" Miley squealed.

"What, your just going to put off college for a year?" Robby asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, Daddy. I really want this. This is like a dream of mine, but I don't know what I can do for it, I mean it is Lilly. She has been my best friend forever. But I really want this." Miley sighed. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, Miley. You have to figure this out yourself. But you have to tell her. It is only fair." Robby told his daughter, kissing her on the head.

Miley frowned. She walked into her bedroom waiting for Lilly to come, home.

*1 hour and 3 minutes later*

Lilly walked into her's and Miley's bedroom. Where Miley was sitting on her bed. It looked like she had been crying.

"Miley is everything ok?" Lilly asked, running to comfort her friend. "Miley what happened?"

"Nothing it is ok. Everything is ok. Lets just get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Miley said. Miley wasn't so convincing.

"Miley I know you better then ever. I know something is wrong." Lilly told her best friend.

"It is nothing, Lilly. Trust me, I wont ever lie to you. But, I am really tired. So lets just go to sleep. I don't want to be tired tomorrow." Miley rushed into her blankets. Not leaving any time for Lilly to say anything. So, Lilly just got into her bed, more confused then ever. But she wasn't going to take that from anything.

Miley woke the next morning. She took all her bags into the house. And very impatiently waited for Lilly to wake up.

Robby walked down stairs.

"Morning Miley. How was your sleep. More like how was your night?" Robby asked, apparently cutting right to the point.

"Very good." Miley said, even though she knew her dad, knew she was lying.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Robby asked.

"Nope." Miley smiled. "I couldn't. Don't be mad."

"I am not mad, darling. This was your choice. And whatever you choose, is your decision. I don't have to live with your decision, you do." Robby told his daughter, walking back up stairs. Obviously saying all he needed to say.

Lilly walked through the door, carrying a big bag of clothing.

"Hey, Lil. Are you ready to go to the orientation?" Miley asked, smiling at her friend coming into the house.

"Yeah. I cant believe we are doing this!" Lilly enthused.

"Yeah, neither can I! Lets go, it is a long drive and it may take a while to get their." Miley said, getting her bag and walking out the door. Lilly followed.

They were almost at Stanford, it was a very long drive. Lilly was driving.

"So, Lilly." Miley said. Lilly looked at her confusedly.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked.

"Shna!" Miley said. "Shna! Shna! Shna! Shna!"

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked. Like what was up with Miley right now?

"Ohh, I think it is a pollen thing, it gets worse the father south, and to Stanford we get." Miley explained. "Shna!"

"Ok, then. Umm, yeah." Lilly said.

The rest of the drive was silent. Miley thinking what she could do to make Lilly not want to go to college with her. And, Lilly. Well Lilly was thinking what was wrong with Miley? She is not usually like this!

Lilly pulled into a parking spot at Stanford. For the little bit, she had already saw, she knew she was going to love this school! But, Miley on the other hand, wasn't even thinking about what was around her, or even where she was, she was thinking on how she was going to get out of going to College with Lilly, and how to go do that movie.

"Miley, are you even paying any attention? We are here. Lets go inside. What is going on with you?" Lilly asked, pulling Miley out of the car, and dragging her into the school.

"Where are we?" Miley asked. That shows how much she has been paying attention in the last hour.

"We are at Stanford! Come on Miley, what is on your mind? Your not usually like this." Lilly looked into Mileys eyes. Not giving her any idea what was going on in Mileys mind right now.

``I am just thinking about how much fun we are going to have here, for four years!`` Miley lied. Lilly didn't want to talk about this anymore, so she just stuck with that.

Lilly and Miley walked up to one of their class mates. ``Hi, my name is Lilly Truscott. This is Miley Stewart. We are two of your new classmates.`` Lilly introduced her and Miley to the girl.

``Hi, my name is Mandy Allison. It is nice to meet you. Where did you two come from?`` Mandy asked.

```California, Hollywood.`` Lilly smiled. She looked at Miley, and immediately started frowning.

``Well it was nice to meet you. We'll see you soon?`` Mandy asked, starting to walk away.

``You know it!`` Lilly smiled. Both her and Miley started to walk away. They found their room. It was a nice room.

Miley and Lilly were each doing something different, tonight. Miley stood up.

``Lilly, I have something to tell you.`` Miley sighed. ``It is very important. And you `might be mad.``

``You can tell me anything.`` Lilly stood up, and walked over to Miley, who was already starting to cry. What was wrong with her?

``I am not going to college with you this year.`` Miley started. She could already see Lilly starting to get mad. ``I am actually going to go to a Steven Stealburg movie. With Tom Cruise.``

``What!`` Lilly yelled. Lilly stormed out of the dorm room, slamming the door shut as hard as she could. Miley ran after her.

``Lilly, I am sorry!`` Miley apologized, but Lilly wouldn't stop running.

``Your sorry? Ok, maybe I would try and think your sorry if you meant it. But, you lied to me! You made me think that I didn't want to go to college with you, just so you could do a stupid movie?`` Lilly yelled.

``I didn't know what else to do.`` Miley begged.

``Tell me the truth in stead of lying to me.`` Lilly told her.

``I am sorry.`` Miley cried.

``I understand. But the thing I cant understand is why you think you couldn't tell me. We have been friends forever. We tell each other everything! Why is this anything different. And, I would be very happy, and excited for you. Because that is the kind of friend I am. And, yeah I would be mad, but after I calm down I would be happy for you.`` Lilly yelled, whipping a tear from her eye.

``Yeah, but I didn't want to go through the mad part.`` Miley walked closer to Lilly.

``Really? So just so you wouldn't get hurt, you decided to hurt me? Well, congratulations, you got the mad part anyway.`` Lilly cried, starting to walk back to their dorm, but got stopped by Miley.

``I didn't know what else to do. You have to believe me.`` Miley pulled Lilly back.

``You know what? I think I forgot to say one more thing. You're the person I will never go to college with. No, you're the person I will never go anywhere with.`` Lilly cried, running back to the dorm.

Lilly and Miley didn't talk since their fight. They were on there way home. Miley looked at Lilly, who was staring out the window.

``Lilly, please talk to me. Anything is better then the silence.`` Miley begged.

``Ok, how about this. Until I go away to college I am moving back in with my dad.`` Lilly said, to Miley. Then went back to looking out the window.

Miley never felt so horrible, and guilty. She wished she could just rewind and tell Lilly the truth.

The rest of the ride home was painful, and quiet. Lilly stormed through the house, and went to her room. Miley came in very quiet.

``Darling, what happened. Did you tell her?`` Robby asked, sitting down at the table with Miley.

Miley nodded. Jackson came in. Robby went upstairs.

``Hey, how did it go? Did you tell her? Is that why your sulking?`` Jackson asked, sitting on the couch beside Miley.

``And now she hates me. What am I suppose to do?`` Miley asked. She didn't know why, but she thought that now Jackson was the best person to help her with her issues.

``And it didn't help any, when you asked her to come with you to Paris?`` Jackson asked. It didn't make any sense why Lilly would still be mad, even after Miley asked her to come with her.

``What are you talking about? I didn't ask her to come with me. Oh my! That is why she is so mad.`` Miley sighed.

``Wow, you ask her to come to concerts, tours. Even to the bathroom. And you didn't ask her to come with you to Paris. If I were you, I would get in there and ask her, before she hates you forever.`` Jackson told his baby sister. Miley nodded. She ran into her room.

``I know the real reason you are mad!`` Miley enthused, walking to Lilly.

`What was your first guess? When I actually told you?`` Lilly asked, playing dumb.

``No, I didn't ask you to come to Paris with me. Will you come to Paris with me?`` Miley asked, hoping for a yes.

Lilly shook her head. ``No, I cant. I am going to college. And thank you for asking me. It means a lot. But, I am going to College with you or without you.`` Lilly told Miley. ``I will miss you so much.``

A couple days later, Miley left for the movie.

``Miley, I will miss you so much. I will see you next year. Good luck on the movie!`` Lilly hugged her best friend. She started to get tears in her eyes.

``Bye, Lilly. I will miss you so much. I cant believe I am actually doing this!`` Miley enthused. But deep down inside she knew something wasn't right. But what was it?

Miley got onto her plane, this was it. She was doing this. But was it the right thing? She didn't know.

_Hey Lil. R u getting ready to leave for college? _Miley pressed send, to her best friend. Miley had been in Paris for three days so far. And to tell the truth she wasn't having much fun.

Within 5 minutes her phone bussed.

_Ya. I am leaving now. I miss you so much. I cant wait to see you, next year. I just hope you will actually come._

_Miley re-read that text message over, and over, and over again. And that was when it clicked. She wasn't where she was suppose to be. And she couldn't leave until the next plane came. And that was next week. Miley ran to her dad's suite. _

_``Daddy. I am going home! I am going to college instead. I am not where I am suppose to be. I am suppose to be with Lilly, not shooting a movie with Tom Cruise. With my best friend!`` Miley told her father, not taking one breath._

_``Good decision.`` Robby smiled, he got up and gave her a huge hug. _

_*5 days later*_

_Lilly was coming back to her dorm, from history. It was horrible not having he best friend with her. Even though she had made numerous friends, it wasn't the same with out Miley. She just hoped Miley changed her mind and came to be with her, then Tom Cruise. But that was never going to happen. _

_Miley boarded her flight, back to California. _

_Robby smiled at his daughter. She was finally doing the right thing. She was growing into a mature adult. Like her mother, was. _

_Lilly was sitting in her dorm reading, when there was a knock at the door. She got up, and answered it. It was her friend Mandy. _

_``Hey, what's up?`` Lilly asked, holding the door open wide. Just standing in the doorway. _

_``Nothing, I was bored.`` Mandy smiled. _

_``Oh, well. I am sorry but I have a lot of stuff to do. Maybe we can talk some other time.`` Lilly smiled, shutting the door. She went back to her magazine. But then once again there was yet another knock on the door. _

_``Wow, this is getting unbelievable!`` Lilly said to herself, before getting up. She dragged herself over to the door. But when she opened it, she saw someone she never expected to see. _

_``Hi, my name is Miley. I am your new roommate.`` Miley smiled. They pulled each other into a hug. A tight nice hug. One that you could never replace. _

_Miley and Lilly were sitting on the beds, talking. _

_``I didn't want to be there anymore. It was horrible with out you there. It was horrible!`` Miley smiled. ``But I am here now.``_

_They pulled into another hug. Friends forever. And hopefully nothing will go in-between that. _


End file.
